The invention relates to joining tubular members.
It has previously been proposed to join two pipes together by enlarging the end portion of one of the pipes into a socket and pushing the end portion of the other pipe, which forms a spigot, into the socket, the socket having an internal diameter slightly less than the external diameter of the spigot, so that an interference fit is achieved between the spigot and socket.
It has also been proposed to join two pipes together using a sleeve having an internal diameter slightly less than the external diameter of the pipes. The end portion of one pipe is pushed into one end of the sleeve and the end portion of the other pipe is pushed into the other end of the sleeve in the opposite direction so that interference fits are achieved.